Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by mrsdoasyouwouldbedoneby
Summary: A Valentine's day fic. One shot. Ronon/Keller


**Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this once: I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of doing this. This is simply for fun.**

John and Ronon are walking along the halls of the Daedalus, as it heads to earth, when Ronon suddenly asks "What's the big deal about Valentine's Day?"

"Didn't I explain that to you three years ago?" John asks.

"Yeah. But I never listened." Ronon answers.

"And what would make you listen now? Wait, the doc?" John says with a smile.

"No. I mean yeah. But she never mentioned it. I just heard some of the other marines talking about it." Ronon replies. "So yeah… You said something about couples."

"I didn't know that you and the doc made it official."

"We haven't. I haven't even told her how I feel."

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah, I'm just not sure if she likes me the same way."

"Why don't you ask her." Ronon just shrugs at his suggestion.

"Okay so this thing about valentine's day…" Ronon continues.

"I'm really not the person to ask about it."

"Why not?" Ronon asks.

"Because it's too sentimental." John replies before walking off into another direction.

X

Still heading to Earth, Ronon and Jennifer are sparring in the training room.

"Are you glad to be spending Valentine's Day on earth?" Ronon asks they circle around the mad.

"It's a hallmark holiday." Jennifer replies.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the Hallmark people created the holiday to make money." Jennifer answers as she takes a step forward to hit him with the bantos rod.

"Who are the hallmark people."

"They make cards. Valentine's day is all about cards, chocolates and flowers." She says bitterly. "Therefore it making a lot of money."

"You make it sound like a bad thing." Ronon suggests.

"Of course it's a bad thing. It makes everything so fake." Jennifer says as she steps forward to hit him three times with the bantos rod. "I need to go." She says in a huff, taking all her things and leaving the training room, passing Laura who's leaning against the doorway.

"Trouble in paradise?" Laura asks. Ronon just gives a look and takes a seat on a bench. "Don't worry big guy. She's always like that when Valentine's day comes around."

"Why?" He asks as he takes a swig of his water.

"Because there are girls, girls like Jennifer, who use the hallmark excuse to hide the fact that they secretly wish that someone would do something for them on Valentine's day." Laura explains. "They say they don't celebrate it but in fact they just want to spend it with someone they like."

"Then why don't they – I mean why doesn't she?" Ronon asks.

"Because like many other girls, Jennifer is almost always single and alone when February 14 comes around." Laura tells him.

"Why? What the hell is wrong with the men from your planet?" Ronon asks, his eyes narrowed.

"How the hell should I know?"

X

"What do you think?" Ronon asks.

"I dunno buddy." John says, shaking his head. They've already arrived on earth and had their meeting with the general. "I think it's the wrong choice of movie."

"Cadman said to try and make her laugh."

"Why laugh." John asks. "Aren't you suppose to romance her?"

"Cadman says that since she's never spent a single valentine's day with anyone then having her laugh will put her at ease, especially since she's on the defense." Ronon says as he explains Laura's theory.

"Okay, I get that." John says as he scratches his head. "But I still don't think this is the right movie to watch."

"If It doesn't, at least I still have a back-up plan."

X

"Where are we going, Ronon?" Jennifer asks.

"It's a surprise." Ronon answers. John had requested that they take a day off and borrow a car to head into town and head right back before they leave for Atlantis. So John, Teyla, Ronon, Jennifer, Rodney and Laura got dressed and drove to town. Teyla asked if she could walk down the street and look at the stores, but before Jennifer could volunteer to go with her John had said that he would accompany her instead and he took her arm and practically dragged her away from the group. Laura hooked her arm through Rodney's and suggested that they find a grocery store so that they can buy their personal needs.

"A surprise?" Jennifer repeats. Cadman had suggested that she wear something nice. She mentioned that they all were going to have a nice dinner later that evening. So she decided to wear a green sweater dress with black tights and high heeled black suede boots making her three inches taller, and a coat.

Ronon looked especially hot in civilian clothes. She's never seen him in anything other than he's usual attire. But today he's wearing dark denim jeans that fit him perfectly. A black sweater with what is probably a button up polo shirt underneath with the collar popped over the sweater, leather loafers and a leather jacket that's slung over his arm.

They stop in front of a local movie theatre. John had shown him a map of town so that it would be easier for him to navigate. "I have something for you." Jennifer looks up at him with a questioning smile as she takes an envelope from his hand. She opens the envelope and laughs.

"My Bloody Valentine?" Jennifer says with another laugh.

Ronon smiles. Apparently the movie was the right choice. "Happy Valentine's day, doc." He says as he leans down to give her a kiss on the cheek. He holds out his arm before they walk through the doors, and she hooks hers through it.

The place was packed. But fortunately they were able to find a seat right smack in the middle. He especially liked the seats. The arms were movable. And Jennifer didn't pull the arm between their seats down. It was cold in the theatre and wearing her coat inside wasn't to comfortable so she just draped it over her front. When he saw her shiver he pulled her closer and settled her against his chest and slung his arm around her shoulder. He smiled when her hand snaked it's way towards him to hold his other hand, while her other hand rested on his knee.

When the movie was over, they met up with the others and had dinner at an Italian restaurant. At the restaurant, Ronon pulls up a chair for her and then takes the seat next to it. From under the table, Ronon finds her hand and clasps it in his. Jennifer's face redden as she tries to concentrate on the menu. Throughout the whole meal Ronon would take pieces off of her plate, the pieces she didn't like. Sometimes she'd unconsciously rest her hand on his lap. Or when his arm would be draped over the back of her chair, he would twirl strands of her hair around his finger. The subtle and unconscious flirting not going unnoticed by the other four.

As they wait for their car to be pulled around by valet, John Teyla, Rodney and Laura stand by the edge of the curb, while Ronon and Jennifer stand behind them. Ronon then walks around behind her and wraps his arm around her, pulling her against his body. "What do you think of Valentine's Day now?"

"I think I'm starting to like it." She answers as she turns slightly looks up at him.

"'Good." Ronon says and then bends down to kiss her temple.

When the car pulls up the both of them take the back row. And instead of taking the seat near the window, she scoots over to where Ronon is and rests her head against his shoulder. Thirty minutes later their back at the SGC. And soon they are beamed up to the Daedalus.

Ronon walks her to her appointed room in silence. And when they reach the door she turns around and says "Would you like some coffee?" And then she taps her head and says "Right. Not Atlantis. No coffee." She taps her head again. "Stupid, stupid." And then seeing the amused look on Ronon's face she says. "Um, well, do you want to come in. At least for a minute?" Ronon's face brighten and he nods his head yes.

'Thanks for today." Jennifer says as the door shuts behind them. "I never really thought that I would ever be able to celebrate Valentine's day. Not that it was romantic." Jennifer flushes. "I mean it was. Maybe it wasn't for you. But it was for me." She explains quickly.

Ronon takes pity on her and says "I have something else for you."

"You do?" she asks, startled.

"Yeah." And he pulls out a necklace made of leather cord and a stone with tiny crystals embedded on it.

"What -? How and where –" She tries to say.

"I've had it for sometime now. And I've been carrying it with me since I put it together."

"You made this? Why?" Jennifer asks, still staring at the beautiful necklace.

"For you."

Jennifer looks up suddenly. "Why?"

"Coz I want you to have it. I didn't know how to give it to you. Wasn't sure what you would think." Ronon explains.

"Thank you." Unsure of what else to say.

"Can I?" He asks, holding out the necklace. Jennifer nods and moves forward and lifts her hair away from her neck. Ronon ties the cord around her neck and lets the pendant fall on her.

"Thanks." Jennifer says again.

"You said that."

""I did. Didn't I?" Jennifer tells him. "Why me?"

"Isn't obvious? Why not you?" He simply says.

"That's not an answer." She tells him.

"I'm not good with that."

"Good with what?" Jennifer asks.

"Words."

"What about actions." Jennifer asks with a more confident smile.

"I'm definitely good with actions." Ronon says as he takes a step closer.

"Actions _do_ speak louder than words." Jennifer says as she stands on tiptoe to meet his kiss.

**The End.**


End file.
